


Survivor

by Sain1997



Category: Second World War - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sain1997/pseuds/Sain1997
Summary: I am a survivor.





	Survivor

I am a survivor ,  
I survived from  
one of the most atrocious acts of history:  
the Second World War.

Blood here and there,  
bodies everywhere   
on the floor  
going to the other door.

When you survive  
your question is why  
didn't you die  
when so many others are now in the sky.

I will never forget,  
all the blood I met.  
I will always see,  
in front of me,  
a body under a tree.

Now I'm 92,  
always blue,  
always remembering ,  
that war  
in which so many died for.


End file.
